


Benefits

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Their bickering hides a secret.
Relationships: Locke Cole/Setzer Gabbiani
Collections: Anonymous





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=9904704) any, any, frenemies with benefits
> 
> I will deanon in due course.

“Do the two of you have to fight _quite_ so much?” Celes said. “We’ve been over the kidnapping misunderstanding, and anyway, Locke, there’s no need for you to get offended on my account –”

“He’ll pay me back later,” Setzer interrupted, and as much as Locke thought, _like hell I will_ , he couldn’t help staring at the mouth that spoke those words, and he felt heat rising in his face.


End file.
